


I Should Be Thanking You

by AssassinNumber9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Romance, fair game, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinNumber9/pseuds/AssassinNumber9
Summary: For so long, Clover Ebi had only ever fought for others, never realizing the importance of selfishness in mankind's existence, yet he was lucky enough to find something to bring him to the revelation. Even with his semblance, it was hard to believe everything that had occurred and now what he had.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	I Should Be Thanking You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know why I wrote this. Like, at all. I guess I got bored and had all these ideas running through my head, none of which were this one. So, I have no idea how I was able to pull this out of my ass. Either way, hope all of you enjoy. I must say that I think, even with my years of writer's block and difficulty being able to express my own feelings, I conveyed the emotions in this little drabble quite well. But, please tell me what you think in the comments.

_ Boom  _ and teal eyes shot open. Sweat dripping into curly, brown strands, soaking them like the greenery outside. Heavy yet silent breathing echoed throughout the hotel room so as to not wake the sleeping bird under the same covers. The now conscious man darted his pupils across the room, making sure the two of them were safe even when he knew there was absolutely no way they wouldn’t be. They had chosen one of the most secure hotels they could find to ensure the continuation of their journey after the group’s very much needed rest post what had occurred in Mantle and Atlas as well as the start of their march off to Vacuo. It must have been at least a month since any of the huntsmen had any kind of good night’s rest.

The man finally calmed down after the possibility of danger had been shot down. His breathing steadied as he looked out the window to see what had caused such a noise.  _ Just thunder,  _ he concluded after he began to register the light specks of water hitting the window in a quick rhythm. Clover listened to that steady beat, contemplating how the hell he had been so lucky to get here, to even hear the tattering of precipitation again.  _ I know my semblance brings good fortune, but I can’t imagine it being this powerful.  _ Not only that, but now he was able to have the nude body of his beloved beside him as well - something that he had never even considered a possibility in his life having chosen all paths that led down a rather lonely stretch.

His eyes began to follow the bare arm thrown across his scar scattered chest, tracing it to the beautiful collar bones and finally up the neck to a soundly sleeping face. The soft snores of his crow began to drown out seemingly everything around him as he began to realize that all that truly mattered to him was that the two of them would get through this together, to have a chance at starting a family, to have a chance at peace and tranquility.

The lucky one raised his arm that, unlike himself, was completely dead, feeling the tingles of the invisible needles start to peck at him. It seemed that even with his lover’s rather surprising weight (or lack thereof), the blood flow had ceased its travel in the veins of his left arm. Clover managed to wriggle his limb into a more comfortable position, without waking his unconscious corvid, and rested his hand on the other’s waist, slowly and lovingly gliding his thumb across pale skin and snuggling his chin into near feathered hair.

_ I’m still not sure if this is all real, because I’m pretty sure this is what the afterlife must be like _ , the muscular male mused, a small smile appearing on his face before placing a gentle kiss upon his little spoon’s head.  _ It’s really no wonder why he is so precious to those kids. I’ve known him for a significantly less amount of time, and I’ll be damned if anything bad ever happens to him again. He’s been through too much in his life to be dealt the short stick now. If I have to sacrifice all I believe in just to see his smiling face then so be it. Let the gods throw anything at me to try to get me to stop protecting him, caring for him, loving him. _

His jade eyes went back to watching the rain after glimpsing at the clock that read 3:17 AM. He had only been asleep for two hours. He didn’t even remember what he had been dreaming of that had woken him up so joltingly. The birdie next to him, having done nothing but unconsciously cuddle into his body, had caused all of his worries and troubles to disperse, almost having never been there in the first place.  _ So this is what being in love feels like. I could get used to this. _

He couldn’t help but think about what Robyn had said before retreating into her own room.  _ “I have never seen you this far gone since we met, you know. I don’t know what that man has done to get you to be this way, but I must say how refreshing it is to see you finally be your own self. Even when we were kids, you never acted in a selfish manner - always letting the other kids have their first choice to set a good example to those around you. I think you have finally found meaning in life other than simple kindness and leadership. I know many aim for such a goal, but it is in the selfish things that you realize how much meaning your life has. I’m glad you have found something, or rather someone, to keep to yourself without needing to share.”  _ And, perhaps she was right. He had never known what selfishness truly felt like as well as what it was like to be in love, to want something so simple, so common just for yourself. Because now, he was fighting for more than the people he loved, the people who needed protection from the destructive forces of the world. Now, he was also fighting for himself.

There was a slight stirring next to him that dragged him out of his meaningless thoughts. His attention was brought back to the one who had filled his heart utterly with no room left to spare. He watched as pink, appearing like a lilac in the blue tint of the night, began to reveal itself in a flutter of blinking eyelashes. There was a tired yawn and moan before the irises presented themselves in their full beauty, staring up at him with a hint of worry amongst adoration. “Why are you awake? Nightmare?” the sleep-riddled voice sounded in a whisper, the owner’s hand reaching up to cup his charm’s cheek. A thumb rubbed the smooth skin just as the other man’s had done only moments prior.

Clover let out a small sigh, half a chuckle, as he mirrored his lover’s motion, hand landing on a soft cheek and caressing it. “‘M fine. I hope I didn’t wake you. You need your rest, baby bird.” His lips connected with Qrow’s, an action of pure love and affection, devotion. It was only a peck, yet it symbolized everything he was feeling within a second - something words could not do in even an eternity.

“You do too, lucky charm. We both are already behind on the amount of sleep we can get due to certain circumstances that wouldn’t have happened if  _ someone _ hadn’t been so obviously eager.”

“Oh? You make it sound like it was a one-sided ordeal. As I recall,  _ someone  _ was not exactly subtle in the spread of his legs in the bath,” Clover chided him playfully, allowing himself to bring the smaller man into a tight embrace.

“Mm, but can you blame me?” A finger began tracing small circles on Clover’s firm, muscular chest as the two leaned in for a kiss that would no doubt lead to two and then three and then the inevitable dance of two bodies becoming one if they weren’t falling asleep in each other’s arms already. “And although I would absolutely  _ love  _ to continue our activities from earlier, we can do so tomorrow. We need enough sleep for the whole of Remnant if we ever want to feel one hundred percent again.”

“Unfortunate that sleep must be a factor.”

“Agreed,” the corvid hummed as he nuzzled into the very much alive man beside him. “Hey Cloves.” His own name rang in Clover’s ears. To hear it sound like something so priceless in the world was complete and utter bliss. Teal met dusty red, the very picture of meaning a thousand words. “Thank you.”

“For what, babe?”

“For being here. For existing. For everything,” the words echoed in the former captain’s brain. Has anyone ever thanked him for such a thing? Just for simply living? It was so unnecessary to thank someone for a life in which they were freely given to experience, yet those words of gratitude were like none heard before. Many words had praised his bravery, praised his strength, and thanked him for protecting lives, yet none had thanked him for  _ his  _ life. “I,” a pause for eyes to scan whom he held as a perfect, flawless being, a being above any god, “don’t know how I existed without you.”

There was silence after. Clover had no idea what to say to meet what Qrow had said to him. He was a grown ass man who had taken down hundreds of grimm without breaking a sweat, struggling to find words at even the prospect of someone being thankful of his mere being. There was nothing to say to meet those words. There was nothing to match it, but he had to come up with something. Even a million kisses couldn’t convey what he was feeling, so this time it seemed that words had to do the trick. “My existence is nothing without you, so don’t thank me.” And there it was, what he would continue to work towards for the rest of his damn life - that smile. A small smile that would put what the brothers had created to shame if they had not been the ones to create the being in his arms able to create such a timeless gift. And once again, it seemed that water began to trickle down the side of a face toward the bed, only this time in the form of a tear. “Your semblance may be bad luck, but you are the luckiest thing to have ever fallen into my arms. So,” a kiss at the tears beginning to stream down a trauma-aged face. “Thank you, Qrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments so please do so :)


End file.
